Dirty
by Lebreau
Summary: Broken bones, rain, mud, Seifer, and Hayner. Where is this going?


**I don't own KH, damn. Oh well, if I did, Seiner would be completely canon...**

* * *

Hayner sighed. Rai and Pence were Struggling now, while he stayed on the sidelines watching with Olette. Oh, how he'd rather be Struggling with Seifer... wait. No. That's not what he meant to think...

"Chickenwuss! I'm bored... fight me in Back Alley?"

Seifer. Hayner found himself rolling his eyes, but picking his Stuggle bat up from the ground, and following Seifer away. His eyes didn't meet Olette's, but he could feel her staring. Staring isn't polite, Olette. Go back to your yaoi-y manga. Hayner mentally slapped himself; that was mean.

"Coming, Idiot?" Seifer looked over his shoulder, tapping the Struggle bat on the wall. Hayner found his eyes slipping down from Seifer's bat to the patch of bare skin in between his shirt and pants. Oh, Hayner approved. Approved so much...

"Let's do this, Seifer." Hayner narrowed his eyes, and brought them back up to Seifer's face. If he was distracted... even by that wonderful bit of bare skin, Seifer would never let him live it down. He had to put up a bit of a fight before Seifer pinned him to the ground, making it feel like they were holding each other, almost. In Hayner's sick imagination, at least.

Hayner felt a drop of something wet as Seifer came at him with his Struggle bat held high. What...? Were his thoughts becoming... No, Hayner gently scolded himself. Concentrate on the match, not what you think Seifer looks like sans-clothing. Hayner shook his head as another drop hit him. It was... raining?

"C'mon, Blondie, fight back! This isn't any fun..." Seifer swiped at him with the bat, catching Hayner in the chest. Hayner, starting to fall, threw his hand out to catch himself, but his hand connected with something... solid. Solid.. like a brick wall. _Crack._ Owwwww that hurt...

"Ooooooh that fucking hurt..." Hayner moaned, nursing his throbbing hand and jumping out of Seifer's way at the same time. The rain was starting to fall quicker and quicker, and they were getting wet. The ground, steadily getting worse, was muddy and rather hard to move on. One wrong step, and Hayner could be under Seifer.. er... under his feet. Not under him.

"Awww, did wittle Hayner get hurt?" Seifer taunted him, going out of his way to smack Hayner in his hurt hand. Bits of pain shot up it, but he wasn't sure if it was broken. It didn't hurt that much.

Hayner looked up at Seifer from his newly acquired position... on his back. Below Seifer... wait. That came out wrong again. How, exactly, had he ended up here? Seifer didn't hit him down again, did he?

No. Hayner had... fainted wasn't the right word. Stupid pain in his hand... maybe it WAS broken. Wait, what was that... on his... thigh? No warm hands were allowed there without permission... ooooh. Maybe they were allowed there. It all depended on what they were doing... mmm...

Seifer's hands moved up Hayner's thighs, rubbing roughly. Hayner stuck his tongue and tasted the rain, lying still in the mud as Seifer did as he pleased. Why was he so goddamn _passive?_ It was time to take charge.... mhm... as soon as Seifer stopped doing that with his hands...

A light moan escaped Seifer's lips, and he arched his spine as his hands traced Hayner's thigh.

"Interupting?"

... Bad timing, Fuu, bad, bad timing. Had she noticed exactly what was going on? His hand paused on Hayner's thigh, inducing a sigh form the younger boy and a soft whisper, too soft to hear. Seifer needed to be closer, pull Hayner tighter on the dirty ground, but he couldn't very well do that with her here, now could he?

"Dinner. Seifer. Home." Fuu pointed at Seifer, and then in the direction of his house. No, not now! It wasn't dinnertime yet, Seifer wasn't done with Hayner...

Ahh well. Seifer got to his feet and extended a hand to Hayner, pulling him up off of the dirty ground. "You should get that hand checked out, Blondie," he muttered as he turned to walk home with Fuu.

"Another time, Seifer, yes?" Hayner called out cheekily, wincing at the pain again as he watched Seifer walk away. Well, that was fun.

* * *

**Bwhahahhahaaaaaaaa I don't even recall writing this... I found it on my doc-exchange thingie and decided to finish it up. Ending fails :P**


End file.
